


[Oldfic] Candy Coated Gratification

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [63]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cats can't have chocolate, F/M, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Shippou wants to share some chocolate with Kirara.





	

Shippou smiled thoughtfully as he skipped along the trail that would lead him from his place of play to his current residence: Kaede's hut. He'd been out playing with a few of the village kids, but a few menacing looking storm clouds were appearing on the horizon and Shippou didn't want to worry his adoptive mother by staying out too long.

He hummed as the hut came into view and began twirling his lollipop around his fingers, removing the revolving top from his mouth with a loud _smack._ He licked his lips and sighed happily. He rather enjoyed the sweet cherry taste of the future treat that Kagome had brought back for him this time. He didn't see why InuYasha begged for ramen all the time. All of the boring adults missed all the fun stuff!

Shippou giggled at the thought and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth so that he could run on all fours back to the hut. He arrived in record time and sniffed the air once before stepping inside.

"A storm's coming." He stated, his eyes darting around in search of Kagome. When he couldn't find her, he looked quizzically at Kaede who was busy stirring some soup, which was probably meant to be their dinner.

"Lady Kaede, where's Kagome and InuYasha?"

"Kagome hasn't come back from her world yet. InuYasha has gone to bring her back. Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

"But what if they get caught in the storm?" Shippou questioned, the slightest bit alarmed. When he'd sniffed the air he could smell the metallic and electric scent of lightening, which meant that this one would probably be a big one.

"Not a chance, kid." Shippou smiled and bounced over to the doorway when InuYasha shouldered his way through the mat, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango in tow.

"Kagome!" Kagome laughed, a sound that enhanced him like the ring of his favorite wind chimes that hung right outside the village. Shippou lept happily into Kagome's waiting arms and snuggled up to her shoulder, smiling and laughing contently when her arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. In a sense, Kagome really had become his mother. He couldn't help but wonder whether InuYasha would be considered his father one day.

Shaking that thought off, Shippou stuck the lollipop in his mouth once more, humming in contentment. "This one's so good, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed once more and set him down. "I'm glad you like it, Shippou. I have something else for you today."

Shippou perked up instantly at the prospect of more sweets. Kagome dug around in her bag for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. She smiled contently and pulled it out to reveal a small, wrapped package. It smelled incredibly sweet and the wrapper was a dark, rich brown color.

"Kagome, what is that?" Sango questioned, having been watching from her spot in the nearest corner. She had apparently been helping Kaede set up the bowls for their evening meal when she'd noticed the distraction. Shippou would have blamed it on the smell, if he didn't know for a fact that it probably didn't carry that far; it was merely his heightened senses that were responsible for him noticing it.

"This Sango is called chocolate. I needed to get it out of the house." Kagome sighed, genuine upset flashing across her face. Everyone except InuYasha, who already knew the problem, looked at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome sighed once more before answering. "Well…you see, the reason I was late is because I had to rush my cat, Buuyo, to the animal hospital. He got into the chocolate and it made him really sick."

"Why is that?" Shippou asked, confusion darting across his face. "I mean, why would something sweet make him sick?"

"Well Shippou, chocolate is really bad for cats and dogs because some of the ingredients that are in it are very harmful to them. Knowing Buuyo, he probably ate a lot of it too…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is he well?" Miroku asked, taking up Sango's previous task of helping Kaede with their food ware.

"He should be, don't worry. He just needs to get it out of his system." Kagome shivered at the thought before turning to Shippou and smiling at him, dropping the package in his outstretched hands.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Shippou cheered, happy at the prospect of sweets. He immediately tore into the package, taking a moment to stare in awe at the delicate brown sweet that was inside. This, 'chocolate' as Kagome referred it as, smelled like it tasted really good. Delicately Shippou took a sniff before nibbling at a piece.

He near instantly smiled and bit into another piece, not caring that several crumbs were attaching themselves to his enthusiastic mouth. "Mmmm."

Suddenly, he felt a small prod to his side. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was enough pressure to cause Shippou to pause in his eating spree and turn to look in that direction. His best friend Kirara sat there gazing at him with her large inquisitive eyes. When he acknowledged her, Kirara mewed happily and nudged him again, her eyes trained on one thing: the food that was in Shippou's hand.

This had become a ritual of some sort for them. Normally, Shippou would wait until nobody was around to do it, but considering the oncoming storm, Shippou realized that this was near impossible. So after checking that nobody was paying attention, Shippou began to break a piece off for his friend, only to stop suddenly, hesitation leaking onto his face.

Didn't Kagome say that chocolate was bad for _cats?_

He glanced at Kirara again, who merely blinked in response and mewed at him, which he knew meant she was telling him to hurry up. He wanted to oblige, but was afraid of what would happen if he gave her some. Would she suddenly fall over sick or start having seizures? What if he accidentally killed his best friend?

While he was contemplating this, he failed to notice Kirara's irritated expression. The cute demon cat mewed once more in annoyance, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end when she realized that she was being ignored. Having had enough of this, she moved forward swiftly and snatched a large chunk of Shippou's chocolate, deliberately ignoring the shocked wail of her fox friend as she swallowed the melting sweet.

"What are you wining about now, kid?" InuYasha questioned irritably.

"K-Kagome! Kirara ate the chocolate!" Shippou wailed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Will she die?! Please tell me I didn't kill her! I'm so sorry!" He lept into Kagome's arms, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

"Now, now Shippou," Kagome chided, her voice not sounding anywhere near as convincing as she obviously was trying to make it. "I'm sure that it won't kill her, but it might make her sick. It wasn't too much, so it shouldn't hurt her. But I wonder if it would affect her at all, since she's technically a demon."

She exchanged a confused glance with Sango, who merely shrugged, although the smallest bit of alarm shone in her eyes. Would Kirara eventually get sick? What if she needed treatment like Buuyo?

"Kagome, Shippou is a fox demon. Therefore, if Shippou isn't affected by eating this so called 'chocolate', then Kirara shouldn't be either," Miroku remarked. "A fox is a type of dog and despite his human tendencies, Shippou would probably be affected in the same way."

Shippou sighed in relief, his eyes darting to his cat friend once more. Kirara, who had been deliberately ignoring the conversation, was curled up in the corner, her nose buried within the soft fur of her tail.

Kagome also eyed the cat demon wearily before sighing heavily and setting Shippou down, turning back to talk to Sango.

Shippou carefully made his way over to where Kirara lay, watching intently for any sign of distress. When he found none, he lightly touched the remaining chocolate in his pocket, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Kirara's nose twitched, proof that she'd caught the smell of the delicacy.

He sat down next to her and pulled out the chocolate. After grabbing a small piece for himself, he set it in between them so that she could reach it if she pleased. As he expected, both eyes opened to blink at him in surprise. After a moment however, she mewed happily and sat up, reaching over to lick his cheek in a small 'thank you', before returning to her nap, having had enough to satisfy her earlier. Shippou blinked in surprise before smiling, his hand reaching for the rest of the chocolate.

The thunder rolled above their heads, but Shippou ignored it as he finished his chocolate. Once he was done, he noticed that Kirara had fallen asleep. A yawn left his throat in this instant and once he realized that he was indeed tired, he made a decision.

Once dinner was finished, Kagome turned around to call Shippou over, only to giggle in surprise. "Sango, look at that!"

Sango glanced over her shoulder, only to giggle in amusement herself. It really was cute.

Both the boys rolled their eyes at each other and dug into the food, not really seeing how this was supposed to be cute. But hey, boys will be boys.

In the meantime, Kirara's tail curled around the sleeping fox boy that was nestled into her side, unknowingly using her as a pillow. Kirara's right eye opened for a split second to gaze at him in adoration before she curled up once more, content to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

Chocolate really was better when shared with your best friend, whatever the risks involved.

 

 

 


End file.
